Digidestineds
The Digidestineds are a group of individuals, chosen by the digital guardians. The group were passed down by bloodlines. Each Digidestineds have a partner digimon. The 8 Digidestineds Crests Crest of Courage:Found in Chapter 13 Crest of Friendship:Found in Chapter 13 Crest of Love:Found in Chapter 16 Crest of Sincerity:Found in Chapter 18 Crest of Knowledge: Found in Chapter 17 Crest of Faith: Found in Chapter 17 Crest of Hope: Found in Chapter 16 Crest of Light: Found in Chapter 31 Previous Generations 1st Generation The 1st generation is the first group of digidestineds. They are known for bringing peace and stability to both the Human and Digital Worlds. 2nd Generation The 2nd Generation were the grand kids of the 1st Gen and they started the trend of the grand children of the previous generation to be the new generation. They establish the 5 cities as well as the Neutral Zone. 5th Generation The 5th Generation is notorious for being the most evil generation. They caused a lot of pain and destruction within the Digital World. This generation is the reason for the Digital Guardians picking who is better suited for the role of Digidestined rather than the first born. 8th Generation Gennai calls this generation the worst generation of digidestineds. They were annoying and very spoiled. They live in very peaceful times and often never had to fight. 9th Generation The 9th Generation is called the greatest Generation since the 1st Generation. They accomplished a lot and Gennai loved them very much. Element Power Fire Style Wen's Element is fire. He can summon flames and control them. Later on he learns to control the density of the flames. Energy Style Jason's Elemental Power is Energy. Out of all the elements, this one is the most versatile. He can use it with almost anything and it can take any shape. Wind Style Eden's Element is wind. She can control the wind around her and create a wall. She can also use the wind to fly and levitate. Her wind can cut and or pierce anything. Nature Style Mei has the ability to control the nature around her. She can grow small seeds into large vines and she can create poisons from them. Thunder Style Malik's Element is lighting. He can control lighting and thunder. He can create powerful lighting strikes and use it to enhance his physical strength. During his fight with Kiraita, he learn that he can absorb lightning attacks if they are weaker than the lighting he is using. Ice Style Cade's element is Ice. He can summon ice and control it. By freezing his arms he can use it to attack. Cade's most destructive technique is to freeze his enemies. Heaven Style Kaiden's element is heaven. He can create light beams and huge burst of energy. It has a burning sensation. This element can also purify darkness. Light Style Jackie's element is light. Jackie's can shoot pink beams that can vaporized anything. She can turn it into solid objects. She can combine her light with her body to make body parts and wings. Digimon Forms digidestineds Teams